world_of_tanksfandomcom-20200222-history
M3 Lee
The M3 Lee is an American tier 4 medium tank. This tank was a spiritual successor to the slightly successful M2 Medium tank. The latter being canceled due to the German Pz.Kpfw.IV's firepower. It was designed in mind of defeating the tank. It seems to draw influence to the B1 or A1E1 Independent, with its dual gun concept. The tank was exported under lend-lease program to Great Britain and the Soviets. It was, however, plagued by design flaws and was immediately withdrawn with the breakthrough of the M4 Sherman. But it would be used in the later M7 Priest before the advent of the M4's chassis was used instead. Unfortunately for some players, this tank may be somewhat difficult to play with, particularly if you're less experienced with Tank Destroyers (and you're probably not gonna be, because M3 Lee's predeccesors ALL HAD TURRETS). The M3 Lee's gun is not mounted on a turret and as such, it plays similarly to a tank destroyer, with even less capabilities. However, it is not an effective sniper because its guns are implemented with mediocre accuracy. Additionally, "The Fat Pimple" turret sticks out on small cover and is usually fired on. Its frontal armor can also be penetrated easily, thereby putting the driver in constant danger of injury and greatly hindering survivability in a fair fight. Despite all these drawbacks, this tank can be fairly successful if played correctly, particularly if you have experience with the American T82 and T40 tank destroyers. The M3 Lee works best in close-range ambushes where accuracy and size are non-issues. The M3 Lee leads to the M4 Sherman and the T1 Heavy. It also has a mini turret at the top that makes it even more vulnerable to fire and increases its profile. Trivia * This tank is often used as comic relief, in addition to the TOG II* and AMX 40 tanks. * Due to its various drawbacks, it is one of the most dreaded tanks for players who are grinding its line. Pros and Cons Pros * Manageable speed, quick turning * Excellent for half-hiding, or hiding behind a wall with only the sponson outside * Wonderfully capable of baiting, but a great ambush weapon as well * Target area is vertical, not horizontal, at any time, as long as you remain pointed at the enemy Cons * "Leather" armor offers almost no protection from practically any weapon * Inadequate aiming * Tank-destroyer design with light-tank playstyle employing heavy-tank size and artillery armor was never a good idea * Impossibly hard to snipe with, all things considered * Not the best with flanking; it is a sitting duck when coming over ridges or around left corners, which often happens during flanking * No protection when right side is against wall * A lot of crew for a little vehicle * A not-so-good scout Review #1 The M3 Lee is a tank that requires precision controls, and smart maneuvers. You HAVE to know the terrain of your area, or you will end up exposing whole weak spots to enemies many times more powerful than yourself. It's nearly impossible to play this tank by any specific generalization, since it combines so many playstyles; find your own way. Finally, this has laughable statistics except with the gun, and even with that, unless you have gold ammunition your gun is not typically going to support the tank's repairs, supplies, and other necessities--unless you're an adept tanker who can shield very well. Review #2 The M3 Lee is hated simply because of the fact it has no turret, it's large size (hard to hide), and terribly imprecise gun. Most people prefer to grind with the M3 Lee only for the M4 Sherman, an all around great tank. M3 Lees cannot go headfirst into combat because it has terrible side armor and tanks can just run around it. M3 Lees cannot snipe because of its imprecision and bulky size. The only good part is the gun, with high penetration and an average of 110 damage per shot. I would reccomend it as a support tank, to force the enemy into a choke point. Close range ambushes are also a good idea. Category:American Tanks Category:American Medium Tanks Category:Medium